Downfall
by Eternity's Ghost
Summary: The most fitting death of Sol in my opinion. Cuz I hate his guts. One-shot.


_**I wrote this because my hatred for Sol can't be described. He can go burn in Hell, or maybe rot in a hole. Pretty much any death from the song A Gorey Demise would be perfect. And when that happens, I'll be there with popcorn and a camcorder.**_

* * *

Downfall

The sun hung in the middle of the sapphire sky on invisible wires. Ragged clouds drifted across the vast expanse of blue, and every once in a while one of them would momentarily block the sun's bright light. In the Twolegplace down below, the happy squeals of Twoleg's kits playing outside mixed with music drifting from opened windows, giving the scene a joyous, care-free vibe. Twolegs sped down Thunderpaths in their monsters and rumbled into nests. Birds sang in light, twittering tones.

In a stone nest bordered by a towering fence, a tortoiseshell tomcat sat on a windowsill, his pale amber eyes staring patiently inside. A pretty grey tabby leaped up on the window on the other side, three fluffy kittens tumbling about on the floor below her. Her eyes shone warmly when she saw the tortoiseshell. She pressed her nose to the glass briefly, and then hopped gracefully down, gathered her kits about her, and padded over to the door. She took her time in carrying each of her kits, one at a time, through the cat-flap, and once all four of them were outside the tom came to meet them. The kits bounded over to him gleefully.

"Hello, my love," the she-cat purred, rubbing her cheek against his. "I've been waiting for you. Our kits were so excited when I told them you were coming. Sarge even said he wants to be just like you someday!"

"Hello, Princess," the tom replied. "You've done a fine job in raising our kits. I can tell they'll be proud, strong cats when they grown up, thanks to you." Princess's purr increased in volume. "Now, Red, now know it's impolite to bite your father," he scolded a ginger kit gently. The kit nodded respectfully and scurried after his littermates.

"You know, Sol, I've often wondered where you go," Princess said. "You take such long trips, some lasting up to a year! I can't raise these kits on my own, you know, and they need their father." Sol looked momentarily surprised, but the look was gone as soon as it came, and his face returned its mask of calmness.

"Don't worry, Princess," he murmured, "I'll never leave you again."

Princess narrowed her eyes. "How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" she asked. Sol dipped his head to his mate.

"I promise you, I have nowhere left to go but here," he reassured her, giving her ears a lick. Princess closed her eyes, a purr rumbling in her chest as her mate groomed her ears with long, rhythmic strokes. She sighed contentedly and leaned against Sol as their kits tumbled about in the grass.

"Do you want to know," she rumbled, "what would make me really happy?" Sol paused in his grooming to respond to her question.

"What would that be, my darling?" he asked, emotion shining in his amber eyes.

"If you came to live with me and the kits," she replied simply. "Our housefolk are kind to us, and you'd have a warm place to sleep every night and food every morning, noon, and night." Despite her reasoning, Sol looked horrified. He moved away, shaking his head in swift jerking motions.

"I could never!" he exclaimed. Princess stared down at her paws, and then flopped down in the grass. She glanced at her mate with a dejected expression. Sol, instantly seeing his mistake, hurriedly tried to make amends. "Princess, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, honestly! It's just that I'm not really a house-cat kind of tom. I'd much rather feel the wind in my whiskers and cool grass under my paws. Please forgive me. I love you and our kits more than my life!" He tentively laid down next to his mate.

To his relief, she leaned against his once more. "I forgive you," she said, nestling her head in his thick neck fur lovingly. He twined his sleek tail in her fluffy one, and the two of them watched the kits until Princess's Twolegs called them in. Princess hesitated for a moment. "Promise me you'll come back tomorrow?" she demanded.

"I promise," Sol replied. "If you ever need me, I'll be here." He turned to the kits. "Now, listen up, kits. If you're extra good for your mother, I'll tell you stories of my adventures tomorrow!" The kits eyes lit up, and Princess glanced at him with amusement dancing in her eyes. Before any of them could say anything more, Princess's Twolegs called once more, and Sol bid farewell to his family. He crossed the yard and leaped up onto the fence, turning to watch as Princess's tail disappeared trough the cat-flap. Then she was gone, and he jumped down from the fence and padded out of sight, his head and tail held high.

* * *

Sol towered over the cowering balls of fluff at his paws, his amber eyes glittering in rage. Backed into the corner in front of him were two of his kits, one sleek black and the other silver. His claws slid out and he slashed one forepaw through the air, clipping the black kit's ear and slicing the silver's nose. "You worthless lumps of fluff!" he growled. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"Well...um...uh...we..." the black kit stuttered, infuriating Sol further. He raised his paw again, his claws arced out as far as they could go to deal the death blow. Before he could strike, another kit, his pelt ginger, leaped up onto his leg and locked his short front arms around his father as far as they could go. Sol shook him off and turned on him with a growl.

"And what, Red, do you think you're doing?" he demanded. Red shrunk to the ground in fear. Sol hit his son hard on the cheek, sending him sprawling into a pile of cardboard boxes. The black kit and silver kit ran to their brother's side, along with a brown tabby. "All four of you are completely useless!" Sol bellowed, his anger flaring. "I've tried to teach you, to show you what it means to be a cat, but no! You refuse to listen and question everything I say! I swear, I should have killed you the day I brought you here. You're as weak as a bunch of fledglings!"

He spun around and stalked away down the alley, but a kit's defiant statement stopped him dead in his tracks. "Well, it's not our fault! You're the one who murdered mother for no reason!" the black kit called out. His littermates stared at him in horror. Sol whipped around, bounded back to his son, and clouted him across the head, sending him flying through the air. The kit hit a brick wall with a sickening thud and flopped limply onto the ground.

"Yes, I did kill your mother, Sarge," he growled, "but not for no reason. I specifically told her not to follow me, but no. She defied me and did the exact opposite. Then, when I brought you here, she tried to steal you back. I had no choice but to kill her." A murderous glint came into his eyes.

"You're going to kill us, too, aren't you?" Sarge asked, his voice feeble. Sol didn't respond. "Well, then, let me ask you something," he said. "Do you remember the day in garden before you stole us?" Once again, Sol made no comment. "You and mother were laying in the grass, watching us play. You told her that you loved her and us more than your own life, and that you'd always be there for us." The kit broke off as coughs wracked his small frame. Red and the other kits ran to their brother's side. "Well, now I know that you lied. You kidnapped us, killed mother, and now you train us till we can barely move day after day. I remember that, on that day in garden, I said I wanted to be just like you, but now I know that I'd rather die then let that happen."

Sarge glared at his father as he took his last breath. Then his eyes went blank and his muscles fell limp. Only then did Sol notice that his son's tiny claws were unsheathed. "Good riddance," he spat, and then turned tail and stalked off. "Come on Red, Missy, Daisy. You know I'm your only chance of survival now." His remaining kits exchanged a glance, and then trudged reluctantly after the retreating tortoiseshell.

* * *

Red, Missy, and Daisy bounded down the alley in pursuit of their father, the fur standing on end and their claws unsheathed. The trio conveniently maneuvered the tortoiseshell into a dead end, and when they reached end of line, Sol knew he was cornered. He flattened himself against the bricks and his kits advanced on him with snarls and bared teeth.

"End of the line, Sol," Missy sneered.

"Let's finish this, once and for all," Red growled, malice in his eyes. "Time for you to pay for all the things you have gone, to us and to mother."

"Now, kits," Sol said in a feeble effort of leaving with his life,"how about we all settle this without bloodshed and go home?" Daisy hissed at him as he took a small step forward.

"No way," she spat. "We've waited too long for anything else." Sol grimaced.

His children exchanged a glance and, at some unseen signal, pounced. Missy launched herself into the air and landed on her father's spine with a sickening crunch, and he crumpled to the ground. Daisy darted in, her claws mauling his face, and then danced out of the way as Red latched onto his throat. Sol, his spine broken, his face scarred beyond recognition and fangs in his throat, tipped his face toward the sky. The sun was sinking behind the horizon, staining the sky and clouds blood-red. The tortoiseshell tom could feel the icy breath of death upon his neck, and with a shudder breathed his last. His kits slid off of him and padded away, their tail and heads high and their eyes glittering with triumph.

"Good riddance," Red spat, and his littermates nodded in agreement. Finally, their days of torture and pain were over, for good.

* * *

_**Before any of you ask, this Princess is not Firestar's sister. This is a different cat. Although, that would an interesting plot twist. Oh, well. Tis a one-shot, after all...**_


End file.
